


One night in a restaurant

by Flowergirl2201



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: BAMF Number Five | The Boy, BAMF Vanya Hargreeves, Family Bonding, Gen, Good Sibling Vanya Hargreeves, Number Five is a good sibling, POV Outsider, The Commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27810244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowergirl2201/pseuds/Flowergirl2201
Summary: Jessica listens to the two new costumers at the restaurant that she works out.
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy & Vanya Hargreeves
Comments: 3
Kudos: 61





	One night in a restaurant

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this story.

Jessica watched the newest customers come in. It was kind of odd that they were eating here at nine thirty at night, but she supposed that they could be traveling. They sat down at the booth farthest from the door. The woman had black hair and was wearing a blue shirt, she could not have been older than thirty. The boy also had black hair but he was wearing a school uniform, he was probably fourteen the same age as Jessica’s younger brother. They both looked slightly familiar but she could not put her finger on why, maybe they just had those faces. Jessica did, a lot of people thought they recognized her when they really did not.

She walked up to their table to take their order. She was the only waitress that worked this late. The women ordered a caesar salad with water to drink. Jessica wrote this down and thought nothing of it as this was a pretty standard order. Then Jessica asked the boy what he wanted to eat for dinner. His order did surprise her, he asked for french onion soup with black coffee. What kind of kid wanted plane black coffee Jessica thought. Jessica told them that there orders would be at their table right away, they thanked her then she left to go give the order to the chief Justin.

Jessica gave their orders to Justin to make, after she did this she did not have anything else to do. They had been about to close up when they had walked in, normally she would have been mad about this but she was not right now. She sat down in one of the chaires in the back, normally she would be looking at her phone right now but she could not do that. She had lost it. So Jessica started thinking about the two customers that had just walked in. Normally she would not think about a customer unless they were creepy towards her or one of her coworkers, but there was just something odd about them.

Jessica had first thought that they were mother and son, this had made sense to her. But as she listened to their conversation she had heard the boy call the women Vanya. So now Jessica assumed that they were brother and sister. She had not originally thought this because of the age difference but now she was kicking herself. It's not like the concept of siblings having a large age difference, she and her brother had a fifteen year age difference so she should have thought about that originally. Jessica had always hated people thinking that Dustin was her son and not her brother so she felt somewhat disappointed in herself for thinking this same thing about someone else. At least she had not said anything about it to them. Jessica would have died of embarrassment.

Jessica listened as they talked to each other. She learned that the boy's name was Five, either that or it was a nickname which would actually make a lot more sense because who names their child Five. She also thinks that she got a decent enough grip on their personalities. The woman Vanya seemed to be nice if not a little shy. The boy Five seemed like an old man in a childs body.

Their conversation stopped when she walked up to give them their meals and drinks. They thanked her and she walked away back to the kitchens.

As she was watching them eat she saw something that shocked her to her very core. Three people appeared suddenly with briefcases and knives. Jessica slammed the kitchen door shut and locked it.

But then the sister and brother leaped into action. The boy started teleporting using the people's knives against them. Then the womens eyes started glowing and she released what appeared to be a bubble, this thing bushed one of the people against the door. The boy then said, “I told you i'm not going to join you again.” then he grabbed the womens arm and they telaported out of their. 

“What the fuck just happened?” Jessica says.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this, please comment and tell me what you think.


End file.
